


Relax

by SpacePants



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePants/pseuds/SpacePants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock and F!SS are in a relationship, F!SS isn't ready to have sex, Hancock, tired of waiting forces the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme
> 
> TW: Taking advantage of someone while they are intoxicated
> 
> Vague and unnamed F!SS. Possible spoiler warning, takes place after Institutionalized but is only mentioned in passing.

She had lost her bra and pants at some point during her rampage and was now pacing around in nothing but her white panties and a dirty white tee-shirt. She’d been on a psycho fueled rampage for the better part of the day and had completely trashed her red rocket workshop. Hancock kept up with her, joining her in a few psycho injections before switching to mentats and jet. Whenever she started to come down she would frantically demand more, not that she needed his permission but she was so out of it that she could barely undo the clasps on her chem box. He was happy to give her whatever she wanted after all, he loved her. 

“I used to be fucking happy! I never took drugs or killed anyone before this nightmare bullshit! I had a career a car husband and a…and a baby…” She ranted. “And now I have nothing. Nothing!”

“Hey now, you have me,” He ventured. “I’m here for you, whatever you need sister.”

She seemed taken aback by his comment, almost as though she hadn’t realized she’d been screaming. She picked up her chem box and walked it over to him holding it out to him. The contents of the box rattled slightly with her shaking arms.

“Psycho. Help me.”

Normally he would have tried to convince her to pace herself but she’d only just returned from the Institute and whatever happened there had her spooked. So he gave her a shot and hung by watching her throw things and attack old furniture with a baseball bat, occasionally offering her food and water in between hits but she wasn’t having any of it. 

He decided to intervene when she started screaming for the psycho jet, poor sister was twitching so much she couldn’t have administered the chems without help. He sat her down on a chair and kneeling on the ground in front of her gave her a double dose of med-X instead to help her come down. 

He took his time with the syringe, not out of any sort of caution, he could find a vein blindfolded, he was taking his time because she was sagging in the chair with her legs splayed out on either side of him. He eyed her inner thighs following them up to her crotch. Her underwear was slightly damp and he could clearly make out her lips. When he finished with the needle he pressed his mouth against her cunt and nuzzled her through the fabric breathing in her scent, wishing he could taste her.

“This isn’t psycho,” She said shoving his head away from her. “Fuck, Hancock I wanted psycho…”

She tried to storm off but only succeeded in falling out of her chair with an angry curse.

“I think you’ve had enough of that, can’t do psycho all day you’ll give yourself a heart attack.” He got up and caught her by the arm and steered her to their bed. “Why don’t you lay down for a bit?”

She might have fought him if the med-X wasn’t kicking her ass, but she didn’t make it easy on him by dropping her weight and stumbling over her own feet. Once she was laying down, he sat next to her on the bed, smoothing her hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing more evenly, not quite asleep but finally coming down. He watched her silently running his fingers through her hair.

“I can’t sleep” she mumbled after a few minutes.

“That’s okay just relax,” He said settling down next to her. He placed a hand on her cheek turning her to face him and kissed her lips lightly, she turned towards him and parted her lips allowing him to kiss her. Her hands clutched the lapel of his jacket and pulled him close to her, his leg nestled firmly between her legs against her hot groin. His cock jumped to life as she started to slowly and deliberately grind herself against him. 

They fell into a rhythm of slowly rubbing themselves against each other, he broke away from the kiss and pushed up her shirt baring her breast and drew a nipple into his mouth. She sighed and increased her urgent grinding against his leg but when he brought a hand to her waist and began to tease her underwear down she placed a hand over his stopping his progress.

“No,” She whispered. “John not tonight.”

More like not ever he thought bitterly. She always pulled this shit, they got hot and heavy only for her to suddenly stop the action. He knew she was still hurting from the loss of her husband, he knew she’d need time to move on but at this point it had been almost a year since they met and several months ‘together’. It didn’t even bother him that she still wore her wedding ring, after all she’d had a kid with the guy but how long was she going to keep him waiting? 

She kept telling him she wasn’t ready yet, she needed to get over Nate, for a while he was content with the way things were, but he was starting to feel like an emotional placeholder. The lack of intimacy wasn’t just frustrating he was starting to feel lonely and lately he was starting to think that he could never hope compete with the memory of her dead lover. 

“I’m exhausted.” She said and pulled away from him to lay on her back stared out the window above them. 

“Baby, don’t push me away.” He pleaded. “Be with me.”

He reached over and ran his hands along her stomach bringing his hand to the elastic band of her panties, her eyes widened and she reached down to block him, her movements slow and clumsy. He wasn’t sure whether it was the chems or just instinct, but he felt an intense desire to be with her, couldn’t take being so close to her and still so far anymore.

“Hancock…” She whispered shaking her head.

“Shh relax sister.” He pressed his lips against hers and drew her into a sensual kiss, he slipped his hand under her panties and nestled his fingers against her pussy lips. She was hot and wet, he smiled against her lips and began to slowly stroke two fingers up and down, running them against her sensitive clit and lips. Her breath hitched and she parted her legs slightly. 

He concentrated on keeping his movements slow and measured, she placed her hands against his chest and weakly pushed him away from her. He allowed himself to be moved placing himself between her legs spreading them further apart. He would be patient, make this as good for her as he could, she needed someone to take care of her for a change, hell maybe she’s just been waiting for him to force the issue.  
“Hancock no,” She repeated. “Please, I can’t do this.”

“Relax, trust me” 

She was slick and swollen with arousal and he gently penetrated her with two fingers, she let out a gasp and rolled her hips to meet his hand grinding herself on his palm. He moved his arm gently back and forth curling his fingers towards himself as he did so. He concentrated on keeping a steady pace and added a third finger. His cock was painfully hard against his pants as she moaned out loud and ground herself against his hand forcing his fingers deeper. He was sure that she had to be close to coming with the way she was crying out so he brought his free hand to her rub light circles on her clit until her legs started shaking and she came letting out a throaty groan clenching his fingers almost painfully with each contraction. 

Her legs slacked and she lay back on the bed breathing heavily, he pulled out his fingers and gave them a lick smiling at the taste of her. He loosened his belt and pulled himself out stroking himself with her slick as he took in the sight of her, legs spread wide showing off her damp panties, shirt pushed up over her tits.

“Goddamn you’re beautiful,” He whispered gripping himself tightly. 

He wanted to dive right into her but stopped himself, if he fucked her now he didn’t think he’d last more than a few minutes. He reached over for a canister of jet and sucked it down in one hit.

“You want a hit?” He asked grabbing another.

She sat up and nodded wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. He frowned, he hadn’t noticed the tears until that moment. 

“You okay sister?” He asked as he held the jet to her lips. She finished her hit and nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly pulling her to straddle his lap, he tugged her panties to the side and slid himself inside of her with a groan. She was as tight and warm as he’d imagined she would be. He firmly gripped her hips and urged her down his length until she was completely filled by him.

“Oh…” She gasped tightly gripping his shoulders to brace herself. 

“Come on baby move for me.” He urged her gently with a strong upward thrust of his hips.

She made a few experimental movements with her hips as he continued to thrust upwards. Her breathing was labored and she struggled to find a rhythm.

“I can’t…” she gasped leaning heavily on his chest. “I’m too fucked up John.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” He said with a chuckle.

Hancock pulled her off of him and laid her back down on the mattress, he pulled her panties off and tossed them aside then pressed himself close to her, holding her tightly for a moment, enjoying the feel her soft skin. 

He slowly worked his cock into her, she let out a sharp gasp when he entered her which sent a jolt of heat straight to his groin. Her lips trembled against his and he kissed her while he thrust into her filling her as deeply as possible, he groan out loud when the head of his cock pressed against her cervix. He ground himself against her for a few moments lost in her hot snatch before pumping into her. He kept his thrusts short, enjoying being in her too much to pull out completely. She tensed up and gasped with each snap of this hips. She pushed against his chest only succeeding in moving him enough to break their kiss.

“Too deep, too deep!” She panted writhing beneath him.

“Relax relax,” he groaned pulling out a bit.

Hancock shifted so that he was on his knees gripping the undersides of her thighs lifting them pressing towards her chest. He rocked his hips keeping his thrusts shallow so that he wasn’t bottoming out anymore. He intended to take it slow, draw out the moment, but he couldn’t seem to control himself and fucked her hard loving how her tits bounced with each thrust. She started rocking her hips to meet his and her gasps turned to throaty moans.

“Oh!” She gasped flushing bright red. “Shit!”

“You like that?” He asked picking up the pace.

He resisted the urge to grope her breasts instead releasing one of her legs and bringing is hand down to rub her clit with his thumb. 

He was a gentleman after all.

“Jesus Hancock…”

“You’re beautiful love…” He whispered.

“Ohh!” She moaned.” S-shut up…” 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” He rasped.

“Goddamnit,” She screamed, “Just stop talking!”

He laughed and thrust into her harder keeping his thumb rubbing tight circles on her clit, he loved how wet she was. He was already struggling to keep himself from coming and her moaning wasn’t helping. Her cries were reaching a crescendo, she reached down grabbing his wrist making him press his fingers harder against her while ground her hips down. She came with a shout drenching his coat and shirt in a gush of liquid. Her climax dragged his out, his thrusts became erratic and desperate and he bust inside her driving his softening cock into her for a few moments before collapsing atop of her.

“Damn sister…” He grunted nuzzling her neck. “You’re something else.”

“Ugh.” She tried to push him off of her only managing to shove him to her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to kiss her neck.

“Get away from me,” She pushed his head away and sat up. “You’re an asshole!”

“Come on sister…”He said sitting up next to her and tucking himself back into his pants. 

“Fuck you John I said no,” She said turning her back to him. “You knew I wasn’t ready.”

“I don’t know about that sister.” He edged closer to her placing a hand on her knee. “I’d say you were ready for me. I’d even say you’ve been waiting for me to take charge.”

“Fuck off.” She sneered. “Get away from me.”

“Hey, sister I’ll leave if that’s what you want,” He said getting up. “Just tell me what you want.”

She held his gaze for a moment chewing her bottom lip, he returned her stare wondering if she would call his bluff. 

“Don’t go…” She said. “Get me some med-X.”

Hancock smiled.

“Anything for you, sister.”


End file.
